


Seven Wonders

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Based on a Fleetwood Mac Song, British Comedy, Comedy, Comedy RPF, F/F, F/M, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Happy, Humor, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, M/M, Music, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Yuki and Kyo miss a day of school due to the flu, of course, everything happens! And, that day, it is Hatsuharu gently stirring up Saki about her hidden talent until she goes and does it:She can sing exactly like Stevie NicksTohru films it and brings it home for the boys reaction
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru/Uotani Arisa, Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatsuharu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Shigure/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 10





	Seven Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite sweet and fun, nothing horrible :) I hope you enjoy it; the song is Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac

It was through Tohru that everyone found out, when she rushed one evening into the sitting room. Matters were further explained by Shigure, but, it was a shock to everyone.

Kyo and Yuki had both been off school that day; Kyo had been throwing up all day, and Yuki had been throwing up all the night before and had been asleep most of the day, still pale and clammy and getting frequent blood noses with a heightened temperature.

"You won't believe it!" Tohru had exclaimed, some of her hair coming loose from it's neat plaits by her ears. She was breathless and flushed in the face, as though she had been running. "It's Hana-chan and Hatsuharu!"

Shigure, who, incredibly, have not shown any sign of illness, raised his eyebrows at the young woman. "Have our favourite alternative-aestheticed peoples formed romantic union?"

Kyo laughed at the sight of Tohru's face; she looked like she was going to throw up at the sheer thought of her darling friend getting together with Hatsuharu, who, even though he was a lovely man, well, he was Hatsuharu. He was tucked up on the couch with a bucket on the floor and a couple of dozen blankets. Yuki was as though he was drunk, not quite concious, at the other end of the couch that wrapped three-sides around the sitting room.

Via Tohru's breathless stammering and wide-eyed dithering, what had happened was pparently Hatsuharu had been stirring up Saki in a familiar sort of manner - "Which I don't understand unless she bumps into him outside of school and I think she would have said if she did." Tohru commentated on the manner - which had piqued the entrance of everyone in the class - "We all thought Hana-chan was going to hurt him and some of the boys up the back were shouting that she was going to get his underwear off!" Tohru had said, the ill expression coming back onto her face - and, then, Saki had let rip.

"She sounds exactly like Stevie Nicks!" Tohru exclaimed. "You'd think it was actually her!"

"Whose that?" Yuki mumbled.

"Stevie Nicks was a singer in a band back from when your grandparents - basically - were young, called Fleetwood Mac." Shigure explained. "Mix of a British and Anglo-American lot. One of their albums, Rumors, is one of the most best-selling albums of all time, and, Stevie Nicks is a famous pagan - though all pagans hate her and the Archdruid of the British Empire declared her a disgrace due to her snorting enough cocaine to burn a hole in her skull - and singer in her own right. You must have seen her; Hatsuharu loves Fleetwood Mac. She's funny-looking for a Anglo - Irish and German - with big 80's style masses of blonde hair, modern, ripped up 19th Century English dresses and she sounds a bit like a sheep."

Kyo snorted a laugh. "So the psychic weirdo sounds like a sheep?" He commented of Saki.

Tohru tactfully overlooked that remark

The boys and Shigure watched, half piling onto the couch - Tohru between Yuki and Kyo who had shifted in closer to her while Shigure watched over Tohru's shoulder, arms folded over one another, elbows on the back of the couch with Kyo growling at him to not look down Tohru's blouse - as Tohru pulled out her phone and played the video on her phone. Tohru was sitting beside Arisa - "Why's her hand on your thigh?" The boys asked simultaneously - as the footage showed Tohru turning it on before directing it to the centre of the class where Saki was sitting at her desk and Hatsuharu was leaning against the edge of it with his arms cross, gazing down fondly, knowingly at her. For some reason, Yuki got a inexplicable twist of jealousy in his gut. He hated that, because, it was usually a reason for great despair, Hatsuharu been in love with him, a love born years ago that Hatsuharu had never been able to get over. But, seeing him there with Saki, Yuki felt ghastly.

"So long ago..." Saki sung the first line.

"FUCK!" The boys exclaimed. Tohru nearly dropped the phone, but, Shigure rescued it, and, then, held it for everyone to see as Tohru went bright pink.

"Certain place

Certain time..." Saki continued singing, her shoulders moving back and forth once in a seated dance. She looked very attractive, and, the boys mouths hung open.

"That is fucking uncanny." Kyo said.

"You already know all this?" Yuki asked Kyo about Saki singing like Stevie Nicks.

"Everyone knows Fleetwood Mac you fucking idiot." Kyo scoffed.

Yuki would have socked Kyo but he felt like someone had just given him horse tranquilser, and, he could hardly lean over Tohru and then get her covered in blood, now, could he?

"Certain time

You touched my hand

On the way

On the way down to Emmeline..."

"That is unbelievable." Shigure murmured, genuinely stunned. He was going to have to show this to Hatori; back when they were teenagers, Hatori sometimes danced - only because Ayame bullied him into it - but, if he did dance, it was always to a Fleetwood Mac song. This song. Seven Wonders. The deep warmth of nostalgia pooled in Shigure's gut, and, he felt himself quite lost.

"It's so good, right?" Tohru enthused, smiling happily.

"But if our paths..." That part of one line caught Yuki, drawing even more of his attention to the video even though he was already transfixed by it. Saki had on hell of a skill, and, if she really did sound so terribly like this Stevie Nicks, then, fucking hell, that was one task beautifully mastered. Yuki knew that no one in Asia - and especially in modern times - would never consider that voice marketable. If Stevie Nicks had never existed and Saki sung like this now, no one would even look at her, they'd say she was weird. But, like this, she was incredible. "...never crossed

Well, you know I'm sorry, but..."

As Saki began to sing the chorus, Hatsuharu joined in - "Since when the fuck could he sing?!" Kyo exclaimed to then recieve a hollered answer from both Shigure and Yuki telling him to shut up while poor Tohru got squashed between all three of them - and, then, about five other people, including Arisa Uotani who knew the song via her Father, begun to sing.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again

The rainbow's edge..."

The boys mouths dropped open once again. As the chorus broke, and, as if the song had been playing with it's instrumental composition, the classroom seemed to hear it though it did not play. For something extroadinairy happened. Saki kicked off her shoes, climbed up onto her desk, and, rising into an en pointe stance as only terrifically strong and well-trained ballerinas could, she began to dance, swishing her skirt and twirling gracefull around.

"That's what Nicks used to do!!!" Shigure hollered to the rooftops. "JESUS CHRIST! The girl can even dance like her!"

"How is she even able to do that?" Kyo and Yuki asked, pointing at Saki's feet which Tohru briefly zoomed in on earlier that day whilst filming.

"I don't know." Tohru weakly answered.

As Saki danced, Arisa specifically sung a humming, crooned chant faintly of a word that sounded like, "Ella", in the background. Saki climbed off of the desk with assitance from Hatsuharu, and, sitting back at her desk, she sung the rest of the song.

"So it's hard to find..." As Saki sung the line, she looked inexplicably gorgeous, and, the way her mouth moved as she sung the line with her deep black eyes large and deep, she looked like a little animal, and a young one. She was irresistable. The boys stared silently at her powerhouse completion of the next line, and, the sound of cheering filled up the air of the classroom.

"Someone with that kind of intensity...!" As Saki finished the line, Hatsuharu blew a kiss to her and Saki's fingers moved through the air, as though catching it. Yuki felt so hurt inside, as though a thousand knives were stabbing him, that he felt like throwing up as violently as Kyo had done for hours.

"You touched my hand I played it cool..." Saki held up her hands in surrender to Hatsuharu, and, she moved from her chair to sit on Arisa and Tohru's desk.

"And you reached out your hand for me..." Tohru now filming straight in front of her nose, Saki gazed down at her with such a loving tenderness that the boys - except Shigure, who took delight in the affair - felt uncomfortable, feeling as though they were looking through Tohru herself directly, spiritually, of sorts, to a world where they had no right to dwell, or to even think of doing.

"But if our paths never cross," Saki looked over her shoulder to Hatsuharu.

"Well, no, I'm not sorry, but..." Saki gave the finger to Hatsuharu who saluted her in return, a charming smile on his face.

"If I live to see the seven wonders..." As Saki sang, she held the back of her hand to Tohru's face, and, the camera wobbled nearly imperceptibly as Tohru's hand came up to hold Saki's hand against her right cheekbone. 

"I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again

The rainbow's edge..." As Saki sung the last line of the chorus, she leapt from the desk, and, to all disbelief in Shigure's household, she began to essentially tango with Hatsuharu even though Seven Wonders wasn't quite the song off the top of one's head to perform the tango to.

"Fuck, she's good at it." Kyo paid Saki due credit, his eyebrows raising.

"BUT WHERE DID HE LEARN TO DO THAT?!!!" Yuki and Kyo simultaneously howled over, yet again, dear old Hatsuharu, who, it now appeared, had many various hidden depths.

"So long ago

It's a certain time

It's a certain place..." As Saki sung again, now standing a decent foot apart from Hatsuharu, she sung directly up to him, gazing at his handsome face while he clasped his hands behind his back and teasingly peered elsewhere, causing giggles and applause.

Saki brought her game face on. "You touched my hand," The power came back to her voice. "And you smiled

All the way back you held out your hand...!" As she sung, Saki swished her skirts again with one hand, the other hand curving around the side of Hatsuharu's face.

"Fuck, Haru's marrying a Pagan!!!" Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki nearly pissed himself laughing. Kyo looked at him in amazement; that was the first time in living history that he had made Yuki laugh, not with scorn, but...with humor. With happiness.

"If I hope and if I pray

Ooh it might work out someday...!"

"Ooo, yeah!" Arisa cat-called. "Come on, baby, one more time!"

"WITH A LESBIAN MISTRESS ON THE SIDE!!!" Kyo added.

Yuki fell off the couch onto the floor, wheezing, tears due to laughter forming in his eyes.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again." Everyone in the class sung the chorus again with Saki, but, then, she made some sort of nodding gesture to Arisa who then rolled her fist in the air like a bookie.

"If I live to see the -" The class sang in chanting union again.

"If I live to see the seven wonders!" Saki jumped in, over-singing, just as the original song had via Stevie Nicks and needed while the chorus went on in the background.

"...the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end..." The class sang on.

"Well, I'll make a path back..." Saki smoothed her skirts down as she sat on the edge of Tohru and Arisa's desk.

"I'll never live to match the beauty again..."

Saki then began to dance like a Pagan down the aisle of the classroom, singing ostentatiously, "I'll never live to see that beauty, that beauty, that same, same beauty again!"

Shigure was in absolute awe. Guess whose singing at the Winter Solstice party this year? He thought to himself in complete sincerity.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again..."

"Well, if I hope and I pray, babe, it might all work out some day!" Saki smiled wide, and, the boys fell lost in how beautiful she actually was, especially when she smiled, as Arisa gave her the thumbs up and Tohru's camera shook slightly as she was jostled by Arisa beside her. Saki was gathered up into Hatsuharu's arms, and, he quickly kissed her neck before twirling her out of his arms as he had done earlier in their former tango, and, eventually, the song ended, as did Torhu's filming...abruptly.

"The teacher came in and gave us all the lecture of our lifetimes." Tohru meekly explained.


End file.
